The distance measuring wheel is a tool for measuring the distance by rotating the wheel. Generally, it is applied for road construction or traffic accidents.
The distance measuring wheel includes a rod-like frame, a wheel body, and a counting device. The wheel body is picoted to the rod-like frame. The wheel body is linked to the counter wheels arranged in the counting device. It is then converted to the distance of the wheel body rotating on the road.
The conventional counting device is shown as in FIG. 1. The conventional counting device 100a comprises a housing 200a, a transmission assembly 300a, a counter wheel assembly 400a, and a reset control assembly 500a. The housing 200a is a cuboid. The transmission assembly 300a, the counter wheel assembly 400a, and the reset control assembly 500a are arranged inside the housing 100a. An elastic support unit 510a of the reset control assembly 500a is disposed below the transmission assembly 300a and the counter wheel assembly 400a. Therefore, the arrangement of the elastic support unit 510a may make the elastic support unit 510a made of plastic materials result in fatigue after long-term use.
Besides, because the receiving space of the rod-like frame is limited and the counting device must abut against the wheel, the arrangement of the elements received inside the conventional counting device is limited by the cuboid housing. It results in that the size of the counter wheel assembly become smaller and further the numbers displayed on the counting device are hard to be seen by users.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the inventor has invested a lot of time to study the relevant knowledge, compare the pros and cons, research and develop related products. After quite many experiments and tests, the “counting device for distance measuring wheel” of this invention is eventually launched to improve the foregoing shortcomings, to meet the public use.